


Not like that - A Chanyeol Reader Insert

by Taozibun (BonesJimSherlockandJohn)



Series: Kpop Reader Inserts [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun Is a Little Shit, But not really angst tbh, But you fix it, Chanyeol is a little angsty, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, IDK if this is funny to anyone else, Other, but we knew that, it's 5am, mostly just fluff, why am I still awake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonesJimSherlockandJohn/pseuds/Taozibun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another reader insert for my collection~ Chanyeol being slightly angsty and the reader fixing it with fluff. Baekhyun being Baekhyun. You know, the usual. I thought this was funny. Then again, it's 5AM and everything is funny to me... Oh wel *shrugs*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not like that - A Chanyeol Reader Insert

You glanced at him out of the corner of out eyes, feeling a slight blush heat up your cheeks as you grinned. You looked away quickly, focusing once more on the movie playing on the television. The dorm was empty for once, Joonmyeon having taken the other members out to give you some precious alone time with your boyfriend. The time was rare these days, so you wanted to make sure you took advantage of it. Suddenly his deep voice pulled your attention back to him.

"Don't look at me like that." Chanyeol muttered absentmindedly, playing with your hair as you snuggled into his side. You looked away from Kyungsoo's new movie, focusing your full attention on your boyfriend. You leaned farther into him, closing your eyes with a content sigh.

"Like what?" You asked, linking your fingers with his larger ones. He sighed before shifing, dislodging you from your comfortable position and you bit back an annoyed huff at the serious look on your boyfriend's normally-smiling face.

"You keep looking at me like the fans do, all starry eyed and weird like I’m something on display. I hate it! Why can’t you of all people at least look at me like I’m a normal person and not an Idol?!” He growled, pushing himself off the couch with an angry grunt. You watched him pace for a moment before pausing the movie and standing to meet him.

“You’re very cute when you’re frustrated, did you know that?” You asked with a light giggle. He frowned and opened his mouth to speak, but you cut him off.

“Yeollie Oppa.” You reached up to smooth his hair back with a gentle smile. Your hands travelled from his hair down his neck, over his shoulders until you were rubbing his arms soothingly. 

“Chanyeol,” You started, forgoing the ‘oppa’ this time so that he knew you were serious, “The reason that I look at you the way I do is very simple. How could I not be awestruck by you? You are tall, funny, handsome, kind, and talented. And you’re mine. You are the type of man that I always dreamed of being with, and here you are, with me. Every time I look at you I have to remind myself that this is reality and I’m not dreaming this up.” Chanyeol looked down at you, a wide grin overtaking his somber expression. After a moment, his blinding smile dropped as he surged forward and crushed his lips to yours in a passionate kiss. You let out a surprised squeak but melted into the kiss, your hands travelling back up to bury themselves in his thick, red hair. Eventually you had to break apart to catch your breath, Chanyeol placing his forehead against yours as he panted.

“You have no idea how much I love you,” He whispered, wrapping his arms around your waist, “And I know the perfect way to prove to you how real I am.” He threw you a cheesy wink. The moment was shattered when a loud “EWW” echoed through the dorm. The two of you jumped apart, spotting the other members of EXO only a few feet away. Baekhyun peeked out from his hiding place behind Kyungsoo.

“Is it over? Are they naked?” He stage whispered, earning himself a smack in the head from both Kyungsoo and their leader.

“I suppose I brought them back too early.” Suho sighed, earning a groan from your boyfriend. The other members laughed at Chanyeol’s blush and you buried your face in his side, sure that your face matched his hair.

“Hey, I heard a new arcade opened not far from here…” Xiumin suggested, taking pity on his dongsaeng. The other members all agreed, chuckling quietly as they all moved back toward the door.

“Have fun~!” Baekhyun sang as he left, earning another hit from Kyungsoo. Suho was the last to leave, looking back at the two of you over his shoulder.

“Don’t make a mess.” He sighed as he closed the door.

“HYUNG!”


End file.
